The Doctor Needs a Doctor (a doctor who fan -fic,)
by crochet hand
Summary: My first fan-fic its family friendly so nothing dirty very G rated. Basicly the 11th doctor gets a little sick / ill and the ponds want to help him. Its just something that could have happened but they never mention it cause it isn't the usual exciting adventure you see on the show. So i suppouse you might call it fluff


Doctor needs a Doctor.

I will start by saying that I own no rights to any charters in story I just wanted to write some fanfic. Also that its about the eleventh doctor and how he is ill but the ponds want to help no detail but its still a bit cute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all just came back to me and as usual the doctor went right to my consol and started flipping switches and hitting buttons. But something was wrong with him I could feel it in him. Oh how I wished he was a bit more careful when he went out but he wouldn't listen no matter how I try to tell him I mean I cant actually tell him but if I could I' am nearly positive he would still ignore me. And now my poor time lord has gone out and gotten himself sick, and knowing him he'll be to suborn to admit it. O well at least his companions seam to be taking notice of this as well, at least he'll in good hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow Rory" Amy said facing her husband who was leaning against a railing of the T.A.R.D.I.S. " weren't those plants amazing, I mean sunflowers the size of skyscrapers"

"o sure lovely, until the bee as big as a bus nearly killed us"

" yes I could have done with out that part but it was still one of the most wonderful planets we've visited." Then young Amelia turned to the doctor and inquired "well what did you think , you've hardly said a word all day vary unlike you" at this the doc. Turned and with a small sniffle answered

"Yes farnictrum is a beautiful planet its always nice to see things from new point of views and feeling an inch tall was fun. Now as for the bee Rory crossed the territories of the flower it was on he felt threatened what did you expect him to do." The doctor then turned and continued putting in coordinates for their next location. Amy exchanged a look with rory and then said

"Doctor are , are you feeling all right you sound a bit odd"

"OOD where?" the doctor began glazing about

" no odd as in weird" Amelia walked over by him, and at this rory came. The doctor went back to button pressing and tried to covens his friends that he was fine and that amy just needed to clean her eras then went on about some other planet with 2 suns and even larger plants. But now rory was on him to not just agreeing with Amelia but going as far as putting his hand on the doctor's forehead and saying

" I don't think it's amy's hearing, cause you're definitely got a fever running and a high one at that." The doctor pushed rorys arm aside and walked to the other side of the controls and said a bit frustrated

" Stop it I don't like what your implying, ok so maybe I sound a bit off cause my throats a bit scratchy that happens, and I haven't got a fever" he pointed at rory " you just have cold hands" amy then cut in

" A ha so you admit you throat is sore"

"Means nothing" he argued as he sent them all wobble ling about by pulling a switch

"Im a nurse" rory said as they stabilized and now pushing the doctor tureds a door "I know a cold when I see one and you got a bad one now go lie down" the truth was the doctor really did feel quite crummy but instead of admitting it the doctor turned around and went to say "well I'am a doctor so I out rank you and I say that am perfectly fine and the two of you are just imaging problems where there aren't any ." the doctor would have probably continued but was thrown into a coughing fit and a bad one at that when he did pull free from it his hand naturally went to rub his neck but after realizing what he was doing he tried to play it off like he was simply straightening his bowtie, but he wasn't convincing anyone including his self.

"Doctor" rory said very calmly " go lie down, now" the doctor gave a look to amy that said can you believe this guy but amy only responded

"He's right you've got yourself a cold"

"I have not!" the doctor just about shouted

" looks like the doctor needs a doctor" she said as if she hadn't even heard his protest "Rory should I go get your medicines bag from up stares" rory turned to her and said

"yes there's some thing in it that might help him sleep, then I might be able to diagnose His symptoms a bit more properly." at this amy left the room and the doctor continued to protest

"You two are ridiculous firstly your diagnosing me with a human sickness when I am gallifrayen secondly I'm not sick and your just crazy" rory acknowledged this comet by saying

" Can a time lord even catch a cold ?" the doctor rolled his eyes but answered truthfully

"well yes ,but that doesn't mean I got one . look I'm healthy as a horse" Amelia corrected from a door way

"No your not" amy then waked over to her husband and handed him the bag saying "Here you are" then turning to the doctor and saying " you know if you would just corporate this would go a lot quicker" rory then stood up from the med bag he was digging throw and with a thermometer in hand walked strait up to the doctor saying

" I only want to take your tempter open up" the doctor was squirming away from rory arguing the hole time but while he was shouting

"I'm not I repeat not sick!" rory managed to stick the thermometer in his mouth . the Doctor let out a bit of a huff before takeing it out pointing above their heads and saying "Look a Zantarin" and rushing out of the room through the nearest hall. Once the companions looked back tordeds the doctor they only saw his coat tail leaving from sight.

"doctor" amy called after him " your being childish" but he had already disappeared into a door way which lead to about three other door ways so now the companions were lost.

"Great now what do we do?" Amy grumbled but it hadn't even been a full ten minuets before they were lead to the doctors exact location behind a book self in the library, because of another coughing fit and a overwhelming sneeze on the doctors part.

"brilliant " he murdered as the ponds rounded the corner "betrayed by my own nose."

"Doctor" amy said in a told you so sort of tone.

"Fine fine" he said as he got up "perhaps I' am a bit under the weather, but that doesn't mean I have to stop everything and lay about being completely useless there are things to be done, places to see all sorts of things to do." Rory then stuffed the thermometer back in his mouth and said

" you live in a time machine all those things will still be there for you after your well." The doctor took the thermometer back out of his mouth and started

"But I" he didn't get farther then that before amy plunged the thermometer back in this mouth and said

" Enough , just let us take care of you for a change . Your always saving our life's the least we can do is help you get over your cold , weather you want are help or not ." the doctor rolled his eyes realizing their was no getting rid of them murdering a long

" fine" now taking the thermometer out again "but only t-"then rory stuffed it back in his mouth

" you'll have to keep it in till we know how high the fever is. Now go lay down" rory scolded. The doctor sighed and started off with another sneeze

" Bless you" Amelia said as the doctor was nearing the door " where are you off to exactly?" the doctor answered as he started to undo his bowties

"my room"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory and I watched a bit confused as we saw the doctor walk into the hall pass a few doors then right into a odd door that was as blue as the outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. It had a very odd sort of metal roundish nose that the doctor lifted and slid over the left side then the hole door slid down into the floor and the doctor went in the door then aromatically slide back into place and shut its self.

" So the doctor dose have a room" Rory nearly whispered but I hardly noticed I was already making planes to cook up some soup for the doctor. " right well I'll go get him something from my bag for his through why don't you go wet a rag to put on his head" I could tell rory was putting on his nurse hat now, and from here on out he was only going to treat the doc. as a patient.

" on it rory" I said as I left to do as he said , then I would make the soup I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sick no way around it, how I hate being sick I thought as I opened the door to my quarters " I hardly ever use this place" I said once I was in "when was the last time I was in here" I wondered aloud as I set my bowtie by a pair of red and blue 3-D glasses that were on a small desk along with a few other things . I then went to hang my tweed jacket on the coat rack wich also held my old scarf ( quite long it took up nearly every hook) and a leather jacket that I hadn't seen in ages. I then kicked off my shoes got in some pajamas and no sooner then I settled under a heavy quilt did Rory waltz in with his med bag in one hand and another blanket in the other. I expected him to ram that horrible little thermometer I'd left one the desk back in my mouth but I think he was to distracted by my oil paintings that hug on the wall to notice anything else some doctor he'll make I thought quietly. At this point amy rushed in with a wet rag but she to stopped to look at the painting but then she asked

"doctor is that a oil painting" I nodded and answered

"made it my self, do you like it" she never took her eyes off it and said

"Yh its lovely but hows it … why is it all" I let out a small chuckle and responded

"time lord art , bigger on the inside"

"Right well" rory said turning away now noticing I had put his thermometer on the desk he continued while putting the second blanket over my bed " Are you like phisicly unable to keep that thing in your mouth for a full minet." Oh I hated this I thought as I rolled my eyes they were treating me as if I were 8 not 1,010 or something honestly I had lost track of my age a long time ago but that thought was interrupted by yet again that dreadful thermometer being pushed under my tongue.

"listen" I started with the thermometer still in my mouth so i'm not sure how it came out "as mush as I appreciate your" I paused for a moment "help. I'm a time lord for crying out loud and a doctor I do think I am quite capable of taking care of my self"

" Yes but we want to help besides I think your to stubborn to admit anythings wrong" Amelia said still looking at my painting she then tossed the rag to rory who put it on my forehead and left the room saying she was going to make me soup. Then rory started measuring out cough syrup in a small medicine cup he'd taken from his bag.

"You know I have better medicines in the other room its just down the hall a bit a left at the ballroom go straight and down the stairs till" but he cut off my directions with a

" yes I'm sure your medicines are great but I kind of think your sending me on a wild goose chase plus I know mine are just fine perhaps a bit old fashion for your likings but they work." I yawned and layed their in silence for a while just watching rory poor proper amounts of medicine in the cup. It wasn't long before he swapped me the thermometer for the cup I did my best to get it all down in a single gup but it was really more of a 2 gup job.

"Uggh! That is truly repulsive since when is Death a flavor. If I knew that's what it was going to taste like I would have just let my throat dissolve on its own"

"Oh stop whinnying, and its pair flavored not death" rory grumbled

"Is there really a difference" I murdered as I turned on my side to try to sleep

" you should get some rest" he said as he started to walk out the door

" What do you think I'm doing " I said pulling the blanket over my shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Really not much happened that you couldn't be expected after wards the ponds took after my poor thief and it wasn't long before he was well once more and they continued to go out on adventures its always good to know my timelords in good health and has friends how care about him.


End file.
